Thor's Love
by Taze Like Darcy
Summary: Bella is saved by Thor after being captured and Torture. Will not contain torture! Will Bella ever be the same? Will she fall for her hero? What will their parents think? What about the pack? What about the Avengers.
1. Preface

I ran through the dense forest the wind blowing, rain falling, and lightening striking. I screamed as a flash of red flashes in front of me. She found me. I had thought the rain would wash my scent away, but guess it didn't. I run in the opposite direction hopeing the wolves would get to me in time.

I fought against the wind that I was now blowing in my face. I held my hand up in hopes of shielding off some of the rain and wind. Red flashed in front of me again, and I lost my balance as the wind pushed me. I fell and looked around the forest seeing a small glimpse of red through the rain. I breathed deeply trying to calm down. I pray to God they would get here in time. Suddenly a figure started toward me at abnormal speed. I knew instantly they were too late.

* * *

**_Hope you likey. I have always wondered what would happen if Bella were Thor's Love. I guess we will find out together. R and R. I do not own Twiliht or Thor bye bye. R AND R. LUV U MY LOYAL PEEPS._**

**_BUBBLES_**


	2. Vickie and The Dream

I moaned, god I have a terrible headache. I moved to rub my hand across my forehead but so found out I couldn't. My eyes shot open and I groaned as the light from the side made my headache worse. I tried to move my hand again and look over to my side to see my hands bound against a wood table. I shivered as the wind blew through the cracks in the wall of the old wooden shack.

That was the point I noticed I was buck naked. As naked as the day I was born. A cackle so used through the backpacking me jump and look around. It's an evil laugh with a high pitched squeal. I gulped as I noticed the shadow in the corner. A red curly haired woman stood there a evil glint in her coal black eyes. She growled and laughed as I shuddered against the wood material of the table I was tied down to.

"Bella, Bella." She said walking over to me clucking her tougne. "Your weak attempts to free yourself won't work." She smiled and ran her sharp fingers nail down may pale body, leaving a trail of my own blood in its place. She had cut me. I winced in pain and bit my lip Notting letting her have the satisfaction of see me cry. She growls irritated by my act of bravery.

"I will make you scream before I finished with you." She snarls walking back up my body to where my head is. "I will make you beg for death." She spat in my face. She then turned on her heal and left. I looked down at the long cuts on my leg and up my body. They are not deep but sting like hell. With proper stitches I won't have scars. Then the door of the little shack opens again and in comes the demon herself. Victoria. She now holds a long pointy knife in her right hand.

#Skip Torture#

"You will not stay brave for long human. Just remember that." She hisses. I jump as she slams the door behind her. She had fractured a few of my ribs and cut up and down my arm. I sighed heavily hissing when I feel a shape pain in stomach. If I ever get out of here on know I will have nightmares.

I close my eyes and hope to get some sleep before Vickie finishes what she started. I know she will keep me for a week before she kills me. She told me that as the days go by the torture will get worse, and I will scream for mercy. Soon I am pulled into a deep dark sleep, and I feel at peace.

#Dream#

I look around the beautiful room. It's red with gold trim and the bed that sits in the middle of it makes me want to jump into it and fall into a deep sleep. Just jump when the double doors open. Please Lord don't let it be Victoria to ruin my dream world.

I turn slowly and sigh in relief when I see a man instead of the red haired demon. He looks at me confused with beautiful blue eyes. He smiles and walks toward me. His smile is as beautiful as his eyes and I can't help but feel calm.

He wears a sort of gold, silver, and black armor that hugs his chest a cape flowing out of the back of it. He holds a hammer in his hands but I know it's a powerful weapon that he will wield to protect those he considers friends or loves dearly. He wears black boots and a type of black pants that are somewhat loose. He has sprinkles of facial hair on his face giving him a rugged look that makes him intimidating. His hair is to his shoulders and is blonde in color.

He walks over to me and frowns when he notices I'm wearing tattered clothes. I don't know how they got on my body because I was naked when I fell asleep. I still have the injuries from Victoria though, they are fresh but have stopped bleeding.

"What happened to you?" He asked concerned. I notice a sort of English accent. He has a rough voice that suits him. I look down sadly at my body and shudder. I have nothing to lose why not tell him.

"I'm being tortured." I say. He frowns.

"Why!" He almost yells.

"Because she thinks I killed her vampire soul mate." I say trying to hide a little more with the tatters of clothes.

"How could you kill a vampire. You are mortal." He says. I look up at him and into his eyes. Hmm. He seems taller up close. Like 6.5.

"My ex killed him because he as trying to kill me. Now Vickie is telling me that she will make me pay. A mate for a mate." I say tears sliding down my face. His expression softens and he pulls me into his arms. The metal of the armor is cold against my cheek, but his warm arms feel good and I take in his woodsy scent.

"I will try and help you." He says in a gruff voice. "Just tell me one thing. Is this a dream? Or are you real?" He asks. I look up at him confused.

"I'm real." I say and then I am brought back to reality by Vickie pouring ice cold water on me.

#Thor's POV#

I wake up sweating like crazy in my king sized bed. I wipe my face with the back of my hand. I sigh. The girl said she is real. Can I believe her. Or is she just the perfect girl that my inner self made up. My doors burst open making me look up to see my darling mother standing there in her nightwear. She is breathing hard and sweating.

"Mothers what is it?" I ask, getting out of bed. Thank the gods that last night was the very few nights that I wore something to bed.

"Your mate, being tortured." She panted. My eyes widened the perfect girl in my dreams was my mate and she is really real.

* * *

**Hey guys for those of my fans who are reading this thanks. Now I have a poll up on my account yes no, or your choice please read and give me your got. I do not own Thor or Twilight. Love you guys**

**Bubbles**


	3. Names and Reporters

"We have to find this mate of Thor's her very life form is in danger." My father growled. Sif scrunched her nose. She has tried to hide the crush as he had on me for years and now she hates my mate because she is my life. I haven't even met her and she is my life.

"I will seek then help of my friends in Midgard." I said thinking that Stark could track her down.

"Yes and we will send our guards to search on the other side of the planet. What does she look like?" He asked. My mother moved her hands in a circular motion and a picture of the girl that was in my dream appeared.

She looked different though. I suspect this is before the torture. I sighed, vampires are the worst sort of people to get involved with. Why did she get involved.

"I know not here name." I told my father he nodded. "Go my son." With that I ran out of the throne room and made my way to the rainbow bridge. I ran into the chamber and Hamdal stood waiting.

"Stark Towers?" He asked. I nodded and soon felt the familiar squeezing of the machine transporting me. I closed my eyes and though about the girl I had to save. She is a beautiful woman with long chestnut hair that falls to her waist. She is thin painfully so, and very petite. She has big brown eyes that reminds me of the sweetest chocolate. Her pale skin was soft, warm, and rosy. I opened my eyes when I felt the transportation stop. I looked around to see the Avengers sitting on the couches and chairs lazing around. Stark seemed to be channel surfing.

"Metal Man I need your help finding a girl." I said getting straight to the point.

"Women problems again?" He asked not looking away from the picture box.

"No, is Asgard we have soul mates and mine is mortal and in trouble." I said he looked up and the channel paused on a station that showed the news. Then a picture of my soul mate showed on the screen.

"That her!" I exclaimed. Stark turned up the news and we listened.

"The eighteen year old daughter of Chief of police Charlie Swan, Isabella Swan was pronounce missing after a three hour search. Her father found a note on the counter saying : Dear Dad, I went out for a walk with Edward on the path. I will be back to make dinner. Charlie Swan suspects it was not the Cullen boy because they were at home packing. The Cullen boy who was the boyfriend of Bella Swan, broke up with her. Here La Push friends say that a woman with red hair and eyes m are sometimes black was after Bella. Is this Bella Swan a victim of a murder. Will the Chief ever get his daughter back. I'm Shylnn Roder and I am reporting live from Forks Washington."

Isabella. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, no wait woman. I wonder why she goes by Bella. Bella is a pretty name but not as beautiful as Isabella.

"So how are we going to find her and how do you know she is your soul mate." I sighed.

"I was in Asgard. I really don't have any dreams until last night. She stood in tattered clothes and seemed to be hurt. She had dried blood all over her. She was scared when I entered and I didn't know why. I asked what happened to her. She said that she was being tortured." Natasha gasped. "I asked her why she said this woman wanted revenge for her vampire mate."

"Hold on Goldilocks, vampires?" Stark asked. I nodded.

"They are horrible creatures though some are good others are very cruel." They nodded. "Well anyway I said I would help her. I then woke up and my mother ran into the room, and shouted that my soul mate was in trouble she then show ed a picture and it was an exact replica of the girl I had met in my dream."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rogers asked.

"We need to search everywhere in Washington." We nodded and I hoped to God she would be okay when we got there.

#Bella's POV#

I winced in pain as Victoria left yet again for the second day. I'm pretty sure I have a concussion. Lord please let that man in my dream be real and let him save me. What have I done to deserve this torture. I just want a life without anymore vampires. I sighed and closed my eyes and tried to see yet again.

#Dream#

I looked around to see I was on the roof of a large building. Cars and people were down on the ground below me. I looked around and saw the Empire State Building. I'm in New York. Why am I in New York. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned my new tattered clothes wiping my arms and legs.

Then I saw the man that was in my dream before. I frowned but why are we in New York City. He smiled at me then it fell when he saw the new wounds inflicted on my body. He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. In this dream he is wearing a black shirt that hugged his well built chest and faded blue jeans along with black boots. "Where are you?" He asked. I pulled back and sighed.

"I think I'm still in Washington. I hear birds chirping and I can smell the Washington wind. I'm in a shack with two rooms. I'm on a table naked so you must be warned. I don't know how I got these clothes on." I stumble growls under his breath and hides his face in my hair.

"Isabella." He says after a moment of silence. I frowned how did he know my name?

"How do you know my name?" I ask. He chuckles.

"You are all over the news." He says. I sigh my dad must be starving by now.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Thor." He says into my hair. I smile and hide my face in his warm chest. He smiles against my he and I feel the familiar blur of the dream ending. "Please find me." I say and then I am brought back to the real world by Vickie crawling up my mangled body.

* * *

_**Okay so I love writing this fic. It's really interesting, I love all the reviews I'm getting. Oh by the way I have a one shot. For those of you who like Harry Potter and are a Viktor and Hermione fan you will like it. Be warned Ron is a ill' bit of a asshole in it. Please review on it. The poll I have on my account is still open and will be until Friday thanks. REVIEW**_


	4. The Finding

"Good morning Goldilocks." Stark says as I walk into the kitchen. "Any new leads."

"Look for a shack in the woods. Washington. The shack should be two rooms." I say.

"So I take it you had another dream." I nod "She looks worse and paler. We must find her fast." Stark nods and puts his coffee and runs to the lab. He puts in a search on his satellite for a shack, two rooms, in Washington, and the forest. When five pop up I growl irritated. The rest of the Avengers walk in and look at the locations.

"We can split up." Rodgers suggests. I nod. "The only way to get ride of this woman is to kill her. You must tear her apart and burn the pieces." I say. They nod.

"Okay. Tony you go to the farthest one. I'll go to the one closest to Seattle. Thor you go to this one, Banner, that one, and Natasha and Clint the last one." We nod.

"She will be naked so I suggest bringing a blanket to cover her." I say. They nod I change into my armor and grab my hammer, and a blanket. I then fly to the shack that I was told to look at. It's the one in the middle of the forest. I sigh and listen carefully. I hear nothing. But something is in the shack, that's all I know. I land on a nearby tree and the birds chirp around me.

I tuck the blanket on a low branch and make my way to the door of the shack. I burst the door down and inside is Isabella and the red haired demon who had tortured her. I growled and threw my hammer at her. I ran after her and held my hand up making the hammer come back. It flew in my hand as the woman made a move toward me. I got her in her arm making it fly off and squirt venom everywhere. She screamed in pain, then grabbed her arm and ran.

I knew I had no chance of catching up with her. I ran to the front of the shack and grabbed the blanket. I ran back in the shack and up to my mate. Her eyes were closed and she had a gash in her forehead. She is breathing and her heart is beating, that is the only thing that matters right now. I quickly undid the restriction that held her to the surprisingly strong oak table. She moaned and tossed her head to the side. I then moved down to her ankles trying not to look at her nakedness. When she was untied I cover her in the blanket that would cover her when she was off the table.

I pushed the button of the weird walky talky that is in my ear, and soon Metal Man answered.

"I found her. The woman got away she is injured though. Isabella is bleeding on the forehead, and she is slightly in reality." I told him.

"Okay will you be able to fly her back to Stark Towers?" He asked.

"No. I can't carry her there. The wind would be to much." I said with a sigh.

"We'll come get you from the clearing about a five minute walk from where you are. Natasha because she's will then dress her wounds and dress her in clothes." "Okay hurry." I say before pushing the button again.

I picked Isabella up and cover the rest of her with the blanket. She grunted and hide her head in my chest. I smiled as a rush of warmth filled me. She is forever going to be safe with me. I would see to it, to my dying day. Her long lashes fluttered opened exposing her big, brown, beautiful eyes. She looked around and winced when her eyes landed on the oak table. She hid her face yet again in my chest and whimpered. I quickly exited the shack that held Isabella captive for I don't know how long. When the sun hit her face she opened her eyes yet again and smiled in relief.

"Thor?" She asked looking up into my eyes. I nodded and she looked as if she couldn't believe I was real. "Is this a dream?" She asked.

"No." I say and she smiles a fraction.

"Am I safe?" She asked. I smiled.

"Yes, forever and always. We are going to get you check out and fix you up, dress you then get you back to your father." I say and she laughs with joy and hides her face in my chest yet again, making me chuckle. As I walk to our destination we lapse into a comfortable silence. Finally she breaks the silence.

"Why did you save me?" She asked.

"Someday I'll tell you." I said while she glared adorably. "I will I promise. You will have to stay with either me or the Avengers until we kill the demon once and for all." She nodded and smiled.

When we got to the clearing the jet was there and Natasha was waiting outside. I carry Isabella into the plane and carry her to the bed that is one of the compartments. Since this ship is small there is only on bed compartment. I lay her down on the bed and she watches as Natasha walks in with a small smile and bandage kit. She fixes Isabella's wounds with a soft and hand and heart. They both talked to each other. I left when they had to take off Isabella's shirt. I went and sat down next to Stark. He smirked when I kept looking at the door with worry.

"She'll be fine." He said before leaning his head back to take a long nap. I sigh in relief when Isabella comes out of the compartment with Natasha. Isabella is wearing faded blue jeans, a black shirt and converses. She smiled and looks at Stark before a light in her eyes lite up. I frowned what is she thinking about?

"You guys are the Avengers." She said before sitting down. She didn't look so impressed. Rodgers frowned.

"You heard about us?" He asked. She nodded. "You are the first on not to make a big deal about it." He told her Clint nodded in agreement.

"I don't make a big deal about things. I have better things to do then be a screaming fan girl. Plus that means one less girl to chase after you." She is right we do not need another fan chasing after us."

"So now that I'm patched up what do we do?" She asked with a slight smile.

"You need to call your dad." Natasha handed her a phone.

* * *

**_Hey guys so the poll I had up is now done. I will be writing a Bella and Tony story I don't what it will be like but it will have to do with Vickie. Yup her agian. I don't have any other villains and the Volturi is going to far. The same for the Romanians. REVIEW! Thanks luv ya._**


	5. The Call and the Dream

The phone rang two times before his exhausted voice came on the phone. He sounded like he hadn't had an ounce of sleep. Stupid fuckhead. I do not mean Charlie, I mean Eddie.

"Hello, Police Department, Chief Swan speaking." The usual speech for the FPD.

"Daddy." I say useing my childhood name for him.

"Bella. Where are you young lady? Come home immediately. Cullen is no good for you." He said.

"I was kidnapped by a red haired woman. Luckily I was saved by the Avengers. The woman got away though." I said. He sighed in relief.

"Do you think she will come back?" He asked.

"Yeah she wants revenge for something I didn't do." I say.

"Well then set her straight." My dad growled.

"I tried she's too stubborn."

"Well you can't come back to Forks then." Tony who had woken from his nap held out his hand motioning for the phone.

"He wants to talk to you." I say before handing the phone to Tony. He then left the room to make some unknown arrangements. I sighed and leaned head back trying to relax and maybe even sleep. I growled irritated when Tony came back in the room whistling as he walked.

"You Miss Swan will be staying at Stark Towers or Asgard. Where you will be safe."

"Okay." I said with a glare. "But now I need to sleep. So shut your pie hole and if I wake up screaming its because of that bitch." I say before lying down on the sofa that was attached to the wall. I thought about why Thor had saved me and I couldn't place anything. Maybe he was just being the superhero he is supposed to be. I though. No it had to be more than that to risk his life. My mind got tired and more tired as I continued to think about it. As I was on the brink of sleep. I felt someone lift me up and carry me to the bed compartment. I knew who it was instantly since he smelled woodsy. I would have to thank Thor when I woke up, but now it's sleep time.

#Dream#

I looked around the forest to see Thor standing on the edge of a clearing. He looked behind me before growling. I froze as I heard a hiss like a snake. I turned slowly to see the red haired demon looking at me with pitch black eyes. Her hair was wild with twigs, leaves, and dirt in it. I gulped and backed away slowly, trying to let her attack me. I screamed as she lunged only to be stopped by Thor.

"Do not touch my mate you demon!" He growled through his teeth. I cringed as I watched Victoria tried to get away from Thor.

#End of Dream#

I woke up startled. Where am I. I know I'm not on the jet, because this bed is far to comfortable to be the one on the plane. I looked around a small purple room. It looked quite bare with no decorations. I sighed and rubbed my hand against my aching forehead. I then remembered my dream. I gasped. How could I be his mate? He's so handsome, and I'm so plain. Like plain Jane. I sighed as sat up.

He deserves better than a tortured girl. I was almost about to get out of bed before the door opened, and speak of the devil and he shall appear. He was out of his armor and looked really relaxed. I'm guessing her wasn't the man in the dreams this time. My eyes burned with tears as he hurried to my bed and looked at my tears concerned.

"Isabella what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm your mate." I say. His eyes widened and he looked slightly hurt. "You deserve better." I whimper pulling the covers over my head. I heard him growl irritated under his breathe and he pulled the blanket carefully away from my injured head. I gulped as his eyes burned with irritation. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I knew I was in for a big pep talk.

"Don't you ever say that." He growled sitting on the bed next to me and pushing me down gently against the mattress to where he was laying on top of me. I gulped at the pure intensity.

"You are perfect. Your beauty is inside and out and don't you ever forget that. I will not stand to hear you say that. Yes, you're my mate, but you're more than worthy." Then his lips were on mine and I was in pure heaven. His lips moved with mine in sync, almost like the perfect tune. I moaned as his large calloused hand found its way to my waist.

"Oh their getting it on in here." Came Tony's voice from the door way. I gasped and pulled away from Thor to hide my head in his misled chest. He seemed just as embarrassed as me, because he hid his face in my pillow.

* * *

**_Hello guys. I have a few ideas for the new Tony and Bella fic and I would like you guys to vote on it. There are two so thanks. Please check it out. I'm taking the polls down Monday. I luv you guys, please review. Thanks._**

Bubbles


End file.
